When an endpoint device is initially enrolled in a device inventory system, or when an endpoint device needs to update the device inventory system with its current inventory information, traditionally, full inventory information of the device will be sent to the device inventory system. Inventory collection can take significant amount of time. Typically, the server of the device inventory system needs to process the full inventory information of the device. When devices are enrolled in a batch, inventory data from all the devices may create “storms” on the server side.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and/or shortcomings with traditional device inventory systems.